Refuge
by istolethecookie
Summary: A vampire Girl strays into the path of Voldemort, but when he tries to kill her she is protected by her vampire powers. No longer safe, she takes refuge in the castle by posing as a new student. All is well until a certain Slytherin catches her eye…
1. Impact

**A/N: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic – I hope it's alright! Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing. I won't say too much now but I must apologise now for my comma-obsession disorder. I use them way too much and I so sorry if it annoys anyone. I've tried to take out as much as I can but there still seems to be far too many of them. Sorry for any other editing mistakes as well, I've done my best. Ok, I won't bother you any more until the end – Now Read!**

I was running as fast as I could. The wind was wiping at my hair and cool and soothing against the exposed, stone-hard flesh of my arms, legs and bare midriff. The trees were flashing past me at a speed that would have alarmed me in my previous life. I giggled to myself at this thought; the sound of twinkling bells filled the air and I ran even faster in my excitement. My beautiful voice, which ironically had powerful charming abilities, even amongst vampires, was one of my favourite things about being a vampire, right up there next to speed.

I slowed down slightly when the scent of blood filled my nose; I hadn't hunted in three days as I had been so focused on travelling and locating my old friends, the Cullen family. I hadn't seen them since I went to Renesmee's tenth birthday celebration a few years ago, and before that I hadn't seen them for almost forty years! I was travelling to forks, the town I knew that they had been in last and where Bella's father, Charlie lived. Even if they _had_ moved on, at least he might know where to find them.

Pausing in a small clearing, I switched into hunting mode - letting instinct take over. I breathed in the scents around me searching for that delicious flavour of animal. Finally I located it, and by the musky hint to it, I could tell that it was probably a deer. I breathed a sigh of disappointment. I would have much rather come across a larger carnivore but I didn't really have much time for anything else; it would have to do for now. I bent into a low crouch, ready to spring forward and chase down my prey, but something made me stop.

Human.

The scent was delicious, overpowering and intoxicating. I took every ounce of my concentration not crash forwards through the forest and throw myself at the mouth-watering scent; to sink my teeth into the wonderfully soft and fragrant skin. Finally, and with a great deal of difficulty and much internal struggle, I was able to pull myself back into my normal mind, enough to realise that the human was making its own way towards me, and fast... _Too_ fast. Surely this had to be something more than just a human then? To be travelling at that speed? But no, it definitely smelt human. I decided that I shouldn't take my chances and that whatever it was; it couldn't be anything too short of an enemy. With a jolt, I remembered the hostile greeting from the La Push wolf pack, before the Cullen family could intervene and communicate to them that I was totally harmless and an old friend. I was terrified at the thought of coming across a meeting like that again.

I began to sink back into the shadows of the closely packed trees, but it was too late. Into the clearing burst not one, but three black-cloaked figures. The one the left, had a very grim and ugly face, framed by a curtain of shoulder-length, black, greasy hair. The one on the opposite side was female, with dark, heavy lidded eyes and thick, black hair. Her face was gaunt and skull-like, reminding me oddly of a ghost. But her scary appearance was nothing compared to the man they were flanking, that's if you could call him a man. He had a tall and frail looking body, with skin as white as my own, but strangely transparent looking. His face was snake-like and his gleaming scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's. Altogether, I concluded that he was not entirely human, mostly due to his scent, which had a definite serpent-like trace to it. Had I not been an indestructible vampire, I would have screamed and turned right around and fled through the forest, but it now it was my territorial instincts which took control, and forced me to stand my ground.

The people caught sight of me and drew from the pockets of his long black billowing robes a long stick, which I could easily guess from my enhanced eyesight that is was around thirteen and a half inches long. Two things then happened so fast that they appeared to be happening at the same time. The serpent man brandished his stick at me and screamed in a cold, high pitched voice "AVADA KEDAVRA". There was a blinding flash of green light and I flew into the air as an invisible force hit me. I soared through the air and came to collide into a tall oak tree with and ear-splitting crash. I felt the roots of the tree creak and then tear apart off of the trunk. The tree swayed the fell to the ground with the groaning of bending timber and followed by a deep muffled thud. My head felt heavy as I tried to lift it up from my position of lying on the damp earth, and it started spinning wildly and my vision blurred in and out. The sensation felt alien and I was worried for a few moments before I realized that I was just feeling dizzy, something which I hadn't experienced for nearly one hundred years. There was also a sharp pain just in between my rib cage where the invisible force had hit me.

I climbed groggily to my feet at the base of the upturned tree, blinking as my sight came back into focus, to find the three people just as they had been a minute ago. The two others flanking the pale one who still had his stick raised and pointed in my direction. They were standing there with their mouths slightly open, dumbstruck. Obviously they were not accustomed to people that could knock over fully grown trees when slammed against them with reasonable force. Deciding to take their moment of confusion in my favor, I turned tail and darted at the fastest pace I could run in my painful and dazed state into the dense forest. It wasn't long before I could hear them zooming through the forest behind me. Wait a second… Zooming? I threw a confused glance over my shoulder and saw the three figures soaring along on those old-fashioned brooms – the ones that the evil witches used to fly along on in those old fairy tales. Damn it! I could run fast enough. It was almost like in those dreams where you were trying to run but you couldn't make your legs move fast enough. Like my brain wasn't connected to my body properly. They were gaining on me and shooting random jets of either green or red light out of their sticks in my direction. Most of them were flying over my shoulder and landing on the path in front of me, creating burnt-out little craters where the met with the leaf strewn ground. Every now and again, though, one of the red jets would hit me and rebound straight off of my back, causing my pursuers to swerve to avoid the returning projectile, and in result, fall further behind. If this kept up, I thought, they were sure to hit by one of the deflected beams or crash into a tree. Or maybe they might even get tired and give up the chase. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as a jet of green light hit me dead centre in the back. I was hurtled forwards by the same invisible force and came skidding along on my belly across the twigs and gravel, shredding my clothes but leaving no mark on my rock-hard vampire skin.

This time when I stumbled blindly to my feet my body was aching all over. All my senses were blurry and is was as if a thick heavy fog was clouding my thoughts. All I could do was think to myself - run - one foot after the other. I heard my pursuers closing in on me as I staggered blindly through the dense lower foliage. _Just keep going _I thought furiously; _just a bit further_! Suddenly I burst out of the confined trunks and into clear space. Above me loomed a great stone wall, almost ten meters high. I took a great running leap and flew into the air, in an attempt to fling myself over the wall. However, at that exact moment, the snake man screamed out just like he had back in the clearing, and again a green jet of light hit me, this time on my left shoulder. I felt a burning pain swell through my body as I fell from the air and landed right on the ledge of the wall. In a last effort I rolled to my right and toppled right of the edge. I had the sensation of falling down a long dark tunnel and everything gave into suffocating blackness. I prepared for impact…

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit of a cliff hanger. Turned out way, way, **_**way**_** better than I thought it would. This is set in the sixth HP book and after Breaking Dawn as well if anyone is wondering… Next chapter will be so much more interesting. This one was sort-of a necessary introduction chapter. Next chapter you will find out her name, Harry, Ron and Hermione come in, and we'll see HAGRID! Yaaaay. It will also explain a lot of things so stay tuned.**

**In the meantime… REVIEW!**

**Let me know what you honestly think or suggest an OC that I can put into the story for you. Get in quick and they might even make a main character! So please review, because if I don't get much response I'll probably just give it up as a waste of my time.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Surfaced

**A/N: Thanks to all who read the last chapter! Bit disappointed in the lack of reviews though... Still, I've ploughed on and written the next chapter, sorry, it doesn't explain as much as I wanted it to, I had to cut it short because it was way longer than I thought it would be. But don't worry too much about that just now, READ!**

"Merlin, Hermione… we're going to be late for the headless hunt! It's going to start in a few minutes" Ron complained loudly.

"OKAY,_ okay! _Coming Ronald." Hermione retorted shrilly, shuffling the pages of the expanse pile of homework which was spread out over two tables.

"You do know that we only had to do two feet on Snape's essay, not four, right?" said Harry as he pick up a random sheaf of paper and holding it up to the light as if to examine it.

"Doesn't matter, we've got to go or we'll miss the Halloween feast as well" he added quickly as he saw the look on her face and was certain that she was about to give him the usual lecture about being NEWT students and trying to achieve their full potential, a conversation which he now knew confidently off by heart. He took off for the portrait hole with the other two following in his wake, bickering like they always were.

* * *

><p>I was floating, right on the edge of nothingness, in complete and utter bliss. Why can't life be like this? I thought mildly. Not a worry in the world? My pondering was interrupted by a grumbling sound which was growing steadily louder by the second. The more I concentrated on it, the louder and more irritating it got. I wanted it to go away so I relax and I tried desperately to sink back again so the waves of pure bliss could roll over me. By now, the monotone grumbling had become a sound that represented a chainsaw that was unwillingly trying to start. "Go away!" I tried to say, but no sound came out. I tried again louder this time "GO AW–". I cut of my word abruptly as my eyes snapped open.<p>

The world was a whirring blur until everything came into focus. I was lying in the damp grass and above me swam a huge hairy head and a pair of dark eyes that glinted like black beetles. Without thinking I let out a small squeak of surprise and leapt to my feet, taking only a few steps backwards to realise that the grey stone wall was right behind me. But it was too late now, I had my back pressed up against it with on direction to escape. The hairy man towered over me, twice the height of an average man and three times as wide. His shaggy beard covered half of his face but now, I looked more closely at his eyes; they seemed to be smiling. Somehow I felt like he was a trust worthy person.

"It's all right 'ere miss. Take it easy, I'm not goin' to hurt yeh" I remained silent, eyes wide like a deer stuck in the headlights. I tried to move forwards into a relaxed position to show that I understood him, but at that particular moment, white-hot pain shot through my body, originating from the marks where the green jets of light a got me. I slumped down the wall as pain like I'd felt only once before swallowed me. I wasn't even aware of the strangled cry that was filling my lungs.

* * *

><p>"…And to think that I believed Seamus when he told me that they were doing the headless hunt for Halloween!" Ron stated furiously, stabbing a fork into his steak with somewhat more enthusiasm than necessary. "Git." He added after he stuffed a large chunk of meat into his mouth.<p>

"Charming Ro-" whatever else she was going to say was forgotten as a large bang like a gunshot filled the great hall. The candle lights flickered and the entire school was plunged into semi-darkness. There were a few moments were a shocked silence hung over the hall until it broke out into nervous whispers. The candles eventually flickered again and the flames sprung back up on wicks. All of a sudden, a pain shot across Harry's forehead and he couldn't help but let out and audible gasp of pain.

"What is it?" Ron immediately inquired as Harry's hand shot up automatically to press against his forehead. Catching the accusing look on Hermione's face he quickly passed off the sudden movement by brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Nothing…" he mumbled trying to sound confused, but Hermione wasn't fooled.

"Harry, this sort of thing is meant to stop. That's why Dumbledore wanted you to learn occlumency-"

"I can't help it Hermione! It just happens…"

"It's just because you never _tried_"

"I'd like to see you try it someday"

Hermione looked like she was going to answer back but Ron gave her a meaningful look and said "Just drop it" so she snapped her mouth shut, looking rather like she wished to continue the arguement.

"So… what did you see?" Ron asked tentatively after a few moments.

"Nothing, he's just really angry about something…" All he could recall was a certain feeling of emptiness… "He's lost something…" he considered carefully "… something, no, _someone_ got away from him" he added more confidently.

"Oh well, lucky for them, I'd say"

"Yes, how absolutely _fortunate" _said Hermione sarcastically.

"What? Would you rather them dead?" Harry asked.

"Of _course_ not!" cried Hermione, offended, "But you're not _meant_ to be feeling these things Harry!"

Before he could answer back, a shrill scream pierced the air, louder than any scream he had ever heard, so loud that he felt like his eardrums would burst. Harry jumped up out of his seat, expecting to find one of his fellow students withering on the ground in immense pain, but he only found more started eyes. The scream seemed to be coming from outside the castle, down in the grounds. Then, it was over and the once again, the hall erupted in whispers like it had moments before when the candles had gone out. Some of the other students who had jumped out of their seats slowly lowered themselves back down again.

"Something's not right" Hermione said quietly.

Ron leaned in a little closer so that no one else the other two could hear him. "Do you think it has anything to do with… you know?" he added as he nodded his head in the direction of Harry's scar.

"Not really" said Hermione, "It's probably just a coincidence-"

"-But it's possible" interrupted Harry, suddenly fearful.

All three of them looked up at the staff table, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were deep in a whispered conversation. By the looks of it, something was decided, and McGonagall stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall. They heard the distant sound of the front doors being unbolted and shutting with a soft thump as she slipped out into the night.

* * *

><p>I surfaced, sprawled on the ground, panting for breath with my fingers twisted into the grass. Was I transforming again? How similar had that been to the excruciating pain of transformation from human to immortal? – Very. I lifted my hand out in front of me. It was snow white and had a slight glittery texture that only my impeccable eyesight would be able to pick up in the faint moon light. Definitely still a vampire. A voice somewhere above me asked "What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on out here Hagrid?" I had almost forgotten where I was, but really, come to think of it, I really didn't know the answer to that any way.<p>

"I'd like t'Know that me'self McGonagall"

I tried feebly to push my aching body up into a sitting position. When this proved too much I simply settled for looking around dazedly.

"My gosh Hagrid! But where did she come from?" said the woman named McGonagall

"She just came flying ova' the wall, but she got hit by a killin' curse from some on the other side just as she got halfway and she landed righ' on top of it! Lucky she rolled down this side or 'oever it was probably would've finished 'er off…" I adjusted my head a little so I could see the two people standing just a little to my right. There stood the giant hairy man from before, who I assumed was Hagrid, and a rather severe-looking woman, her greying hair combed back into a tight bun. She was wearing emerald green robes and a very prim expression.

"But how can she still be alive now? Are you _sure_ it was a killing Curse?" McGonagall questioned.

"Positive" stated Hagrid.

"But I don't see how she could have gotten through the enchantments?"

"I d'Know… they didn't follow 'er over, so they _must_ still be workin'"

"Quickly then, we have to take her up to Dumbledore before she wakes up, she might be a spy"

Something flared deep inside me. Try and move me without out my knowing? Let them try…

"Grab hold of her legs, I'll get her arms" McGonagall instructed

I waited patiently for the right moment. These people really needed a lesson – they couldn't mess with me! Finally a big, rough hand closed around my ankle and with all the energy I could muster, struck out with the other foot. It came to impact on something warm and solid and I felt a bone crunch beneath my foot. I rolled over quickly and leapt to my feet, ignoring the spell of dizziness that made my vision sway.

"Impedimenta" screeched McGonagall and I froze and became as ridged as a statue.

"Petrificus Totalus" she screeched again and legs snapped together and my arms locked to my sides. I lost my balance and fell face first to the ground, reminding myself horribly of the tree that had fallen over when I had collided with earlier before. A foot dug into my side and rolled me over. A fuming McGonagall stood over me, her own stick pointed threateningly at my face, which was quite similar to the ones that my three pursuers were carrying. Damn it – why couldn't I have one? So I could shoot deadly laser beams back at them? Out the corner of my eye I could see Hagrid doubled over clutching his chest, trying and failing desolately to stifle the continuous stream of profanities falling from his mouth.

"Your name?" requested McGonagall, not even bothering to keep a friendly tone.

I stared in silence – I wasn't going to give them _anything_, especially when they had me held captive against my own will.

"If you don't tell us _will_ find out some way or other, so there's no point in being uncooperative… it'll only waste our time." So, torture? Ha, let them try.

McGonagall waited for a while, and then apparently she decided that she wasn't going to get an answer

"Very well, I guess I'll have to take you to Dumbledore" she considered carefully, "but this is the final offer, if you do tell me your name, I'll release you and you can walk up to the school, much more dignity than being dragged by the ankle, don't you think?"

I deliberated silently, a fierce battle between logic and my own stubbornness. Finally logic won out.

"Evangeline" I stated

"_Full_ name?"

"Evangeline Campbell" I repeated

"Very Well Miss Campbell, off we go, back up to the castle."

My limbs became limp once more and I clambered slowly to my feet. McGonagall still was trying to calm a still swearing Hagrid. Eventually he removed his arms from his torso so McGonagall could examine the damage. She murmured "Episky" to herself while tracing her stick over his broken ribs, which seemed to heal instantly.

We proceeded up slight slope to the castle which was at the top of the hill. When we reached the huge wooden double doors, they unbolted themselves from the inside and we let ourselves into the spacious marble Entrance Hall. On the right side two slightly smaller doors stood ajar and I could hear the babble of voices and the clinking of forks and knives issuing from the room beyond. McGonagall led the way up towards those doors, but halted with her hand on the door knob and turned around to look me once up and down taking in my appearance, biting down on her bottom lip. I also looked down and for the first time since the ordeal I realised the state of my clothes and hair. My long golden hair, which was earlier in a messy side plait that usually hung over my shoulder, was now dishevelled and full of twigs and dirt. My khaki shirt, which I wore tied up in the middle to expose my flat white belly, along with my blue denim shorts, where ripped and torn and also soiled with dirt. My heavy hiking boots were coated in a thick layer of mud from many days of running through a forest in the middle of winter. McGonagall sighed and flicked of her stick lazily in my direction and instantly the dirt, twigs and mud fell away. There was a strange zipping noise as the tears in my clothes sealed themselves back together.

She then turned and pushed the doors open. The whole room beyond fell silent, every pair of eyes gazing in awe at me…

**A/N: I promise that the next chapter will do all the explaining I honestly believed would fit into this chapter. If you want me to name an OC character after you, let me know.**

**Good? Bad? Want me to shut up and write a good, long Chapter? Let me Know – REVIEW!**


	3. Impalpable beauty

Impalpable beauty

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait! All my assignments I had been neglecting to write the first two chapters had finally caught up with me and I have had either no or very little time for fan fiction in the past week. Nevertheless, I have finally got this one done. YAY! Now, before I let you go on I must say a HUMONGOUS thank you to my first, greatest and only reviewer – Octanek – that meant so much to me and I will defiantly use your advice. **

**Also I have just realised that I have been forgetting to include a disclaimer (please don't sue me!) so this goes for this one and the first two chapters as well…  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J. does and I also don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myer does. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction and instead I would be writing seriously epic sequels.<strong>

_RECAP… McGonagall turned and pushed the doors open. The whole room beyond fell silent, every pair of eyes gazing in awe at me…_

The large room had tall walls made from stone that opened up to the heavens. I could clearly see the stars glittering like little diamonds within the impenetrable darkness of the night sky. Along the length of the hall ran four tables, which students were seated on benches at either side. Floating eerily above their heads, were Halloween pumpkins, carved out into wicked faces and glowing with the flickering yellow light of candles. At the front of the hall, was a smaller table, at which many adults were seated, facing out towards the students. These, I guessed were the teachers. In the centre of the table was a magnificent throne-like chair which seated the oldest, most frail looking man I had ever seen. He had a long white beard, so long that he had thrown it over his shoulder to keep it out of his food. He had a kind face but when his piercing blue eyes settled onto my face, his own expression fell into a cold hard glare.

The atmosphere was stiff and silent. Not a single person was moving and the resulting silence was deafening.

I have no idea how long I stood on the threshold, a few lingering seconds, or possibly several sunlit days, but eventually the heavy silence was broken as McGonagall gave me a soft nudge in the back, and I half stumbled forwards, but caught myself in time and passed it off into a swift walk. McGonagall and Hagrid followed on my hells as I was marched, prison-guard-style, down the centre between the two middle tables. I could feel the weight of every eye on me as I focused on keeping a cool composure, with my expressionless face held high. I felt dizzy again, black spots were forming on the edge of my vision and the ground was swaying under my feet. Finally we reached the end of the hall and we stood before the staff table, the teachers staring down at us with mixed expressions, most with interest, and a select few with stony faced glares, not much unlike the one belonging tho the old man who had now stood up, and was gesturing to a door to the left of the table which led into a separate chamber

* * *

><p>The door swung open with a creak and a muted thump as it hit the wall. In the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. She had long hair plaited to the side, and shimmering with every shade of gold imaginable, right from deep soft caramel to gleaming white blonde. Her clothes revealed vast amounts of smooth, snow white skin. Her eyes were of a molten amber colour, with so much depth to them that the appeared to be made of liquid. She was beautiful in every aspect, right from her perfectly sculpted face, to her thin waist, enticing curve of her hips and long bare legs. Draco watched in awe as she started walking down the of the hall. Wait, how could that be called walking? Gliding… dancing… would be better words for it. He was barely even aware that his mouth was hanging open; actually he wasn't aware of very much at all really… only this beautiful girl passing by, not even seven yards away from him…<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat, frozen in place, trying to comprehend the impalpable beauty of the girl standing in the doorway. She had a distinct aura of abnormality. Harry almost felt his natural instincts telling him that there was something terrifying about her appearance, but as much as he tried, he couldn't pin point exactly what it was. Every aspect of her was perfect, so perfect in fact, that Harry was finding it difficult to define her as human… he would not be surprised in the slightest if her face warped into a cruel-beaked head, long scaly wings to burst from her shoulders, and start to launch balls of fire from her hands. However, none of the above happened, and he was also forced to conclude that his suspicions of veela weren't accurate either as she passed by right next to him. As it happened she didn't have the right appearance for a vela, her hair was defiantly on the more golden-yellow side of blonde, opposed to the sleek silvery, almost white colour associated with the creature, and she also lacked the long slender build as opposed to her more curvy figure. But along with this new thought, came a creeping, chilling sensation that sent shivers up along his spine, but passed as soon as she moved further away from him. He was sure that her close proximity to him had caused it.<p>

"Bloody _hell_" gasped Ron the moment she was out of the great hall, gazing longingly at the door she had just disappeared through. The silence lingered on even after she was gone.

* * *

><p>I was led into the chamber off the side of the hall. The room was made of the same stone walls, although it was considerably smaller and had a roof. The walls on all four sides were lined with windows, in which in every one there stood a person, peering in at us with great interest. Upon closer inspection I realized that they weren't windows at all, but portraits, in which the inhabitants were moving. This was just getting stranger and stranger. If it wasn't for the fact that I hadn't slept in almost two hundred years, I would probably just assume that I was having a very fanatical and highly ludicrous dream.<p>

"Sit down" ordered the man called Dumbledore, gesturing to a squashy chintz armchair that I swear hadn't been there until only just five seconds ago, when it had appeared out of thin air. First subtly checking the armchair was solid, I fell gratefully into the thick soft cushions. The old man fumbled around in a small cupboard at the front of the room, pulling out a crystal goblet and a small corked bottle full of water while McGonagall and Hagrid watching silently from the back of the room.

"Here we are" he said kindly to me as he passed the now full goblet into my hands.

It smelt like water, but I still wasn't going to drink it, or at least pretend to. My policy at the moment was open and honest, and quite honestly, I didn't trust these people one bit.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "please… drink, it wouldn't make me feel too kind about myself if I let our new guest stay so _thirsty_ after such a long, tiring journey"

I struggled to stop my mouth from dropping open. Did he know? Or was it just a coincidence that he had put such a heavy emphasis on the word 'thirsty'. Determined not to give myself away, I threw my head back and gulped the contents of the goblet down in one mouthful, much like taking a shot of whiskey.

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it now? Okay, firstly I just want to ask you why you are here."

"I was trying to find the Cullen family; I was running to Forks, in America" I gasped in shock. The words had fallen from my mouth without a conscious thought. I looked quickly between the empty goblet in my hand to the expressionless face of the headmaster, putting one and two together.

"What did you put in my drink?" I shouted leaping out of my chair, to a bout of dizziness. I swayed on my feet, tried to regain my balance and failed. As McGonagall rushed forwards to pick me up off the floor, her hand closed around my arm and she snapped it away immediately.

"You're as cold as ice! We need to get you some blankets and Pepperup potion before you freeze to death!" she exclaimed

"I'll think you'll find that isn't necessary, Minerva" said Dumbledore calmly. "Please sit down again" he added as I tried feebly to get up. Too tired to argue, flopped down into the seat again, exhausted.

"Now, correct me if I am false, I believe that I am right in saying that you had not intended to come into the castle tonight and at any rate didn't even know that it, along with the rest of the wizarding world even existed until now"

"Mm-hm" I hummed my agreement, without any idea what he was talking about.

"…And you should also agree, and forgive me for my bluntness, that you are indeed not human, but a vampire. Am I right?"

I agreed again – so much for not blowing my cover. I distinctly head two almost identical sounds of shock from behind me.

"… And now, could you please tell me your story? How you became to be here?"

And so I spilled my whole story, living in Italy for the past decade, starting my search for the Cullens, about my vegetarian lifestyle, then the three mysterious people who chased me through the woods, how they shot green and red jets of light at me, and how I had only just made it over the wall in time. Throughout my explanation, I was barely aware of the words I was speaking; all of which were the genuine truth.

Now that I had finished with my story, Dumbledore proceeded to explain to me the magical world that I had just entered. He told me about magic wands, witches and wizards, potions, Muggles, creatures and then most importantly, the war. He explained that my three pursuers had indeed been, the dark lord himself and two of his most faithful death eaters, strangely though he did not mention the names of the pair of them.

"But Dumbledore, I still don't understand how she got over the walls?" interrupted McGonagall, who had not spoken for a while.

"_Ah_, yes… you see" he turned to face me "_you_ are the only exception… a loophole. Firstly, your vampire indestructibility broke down all the physical magical barriers. The anti-muggle charms have no effect on you whatsoever as you are still classified as a magical being, and neither do the charms to prevent dark wizards, namely Death Eaters, also. Thus it is my guess that you could jump over the wall because seeing as you were neither of these, there was nothing preventing you from entering the school, hence you jumped straight over, whereas Voldemort was stopped by the physical and dark magic defenc-."

"-Okay! But… what's all this to me?" I interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite follow you" he replied.

"Voldemort's not really after me is He? So why can't I just leave now? Why do I need to know all of this?"

"Well… I for one believe that all of this is very important for you to know, as you will not be able to return to your normal life after your ordeal tonight" he explained calmly, as if he were only commenting on the weather.

I thought in silence for a few moments, trying to make sense of his words. Then something clicked.

"WHAT?" I jumped out of my seat for the second time, while the glass goblet in my hand shattered into a million pieces.

"What do you mean I won't be able to return to my normal life?" I continued, as though I had not crushed a solid glass object with my bare hands.

"Calm yourself, and I will explain" appealed Dumbledore

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air and breathing out slowly and deliberately. I balled my hands into fists, struggling to control my anger and unknowingly grinding the remaining shards of glass into powder. Eventually I lowered myself back into my seat and dusted off my palms onto the floor.

He explained. "Lord Voldemort does not take being thwarted very easily, and I have no doubt whatsoever that if we do let you leave and continue your search for your friends, he will track you down and make you pay for the embarrassment and inconvenience you have caused him"

"As in torture?" I said bluntly.

"Precisely"

I considered for a moment. "Then what will I do?" I asked.

"Well, there are many options at this point in time, but they can easily be narrowed down to one. You could stay at one of the order's many safe houses, but this could cause a great inconvenience to you, as there would be nowhere for you to hunt within their protective charms, so as I believe it, the only place left available to us is the very one we are in at this very moment, Hogwarts, as you could easily be disguised as a new student and you could hunt in the forbidden forest, as it is within the castle grounds."

I thought it over for a few minutes, and hit a problem. "Hmm, as great as that plan is, there's still a big gaping hole in the works, if you hadn't noticed from that _spectacular_ entrance, I don't really fit in as easily as you would have thought"

"No, of course that occurred to me, but there are ways to cover up these things". He smiled at my confused expression, "don't worry, all will be sorted out for you, but now I am sure that you have had a very long and exhausting day and are in need of a great amount of sleep". He called McGonagall forward, "you know what to do" he added to her. He turned to me for that last time, "now I will have to dismiss you as I have a very important appointment with Mr Potter, who is waiting ever so patiently outside, eavesdropping on the end of what I'm sure he has found a very intriguing conversation". He gave me one last nod in farewell as McGonagall swept from the room, with me following along in her wake. Just outside the door, we passed by a skinny, black haired boy, who was gazing open-mouthed at me as I passed.

**A/N: Just thought I would let you know, but ****IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEK! ****So please, please, **_**please**_** review, just as a little birthday treat for me (three days late).**

**PS: I'm not kiddin- it really was, September 5****th****.**


	4. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Sorry - This is a really short chapter, but I really needed to do it like this, as I will explain at the end. I'm also equally sorry about the long time to update. I've been, stuck in bed this week with a massive headache, and a sore throat. I'm feeling betternow in the head department, but my throat is still killing me due to my dog consuming my entire stash of butter menthols (yeah - I'm surprised she isn't dead yet - stomach of steel that animal). **

**I have to do a massive shout out to my new reviewers, the un-named person **(I hope you had a greath birthday!) but most importantly - _lunarwing -3 REVIEWS! you have officially become my new favourite person._****

Bloody _hell_" gasped Ron, the moment she was out of the great hall, gazing longingly at the door she had just disappeared through.

After a few long minutes of lingering silence, whispered conversations began to break out across the hall, discussing the strange but gorgeous girl they had just witnessed.

"What… was _that_?" Hermione was the first to speak.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out…" answered Ron suggestively, earning himself a wack on the back of the head with Hermione's transfiguration textbook.

"Did you feel it though?" asked Harry, dropping his voice so only they could hear him, "…when she walked past…?"

"Yeah!" said Ron, suddenly serious, "I had shivers running up my spine…"

"I felt it too!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So veela, maybe? …You think?" said Ron

"Nah," said Harry, "Her hair was a different shade and she doesn't have the right… shape… for it either" he explained. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. "Look, I just know!" he exclaimed angrily while Ron nodded slowly "And anyway, if she was a veela, half the guys in the room would have been throwing themselves at her, and in case you hadn't noticed not even a single person was moving-"

"-No, no, no! Of course I agree with you... But what is she then? Because she is definitely more than human…" They pondered for a few moments in silence before the teachers got up from the staff table and started to usher students out of the hall.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry as they were getting out of their seats, "I've still got that meeting with Dumbledore tonight at eight, what's the time now?"

Ron examined his watch, "It's ten to eight"

"Ok then, well, Dumbledore hasn't left that room yet so I can wait for him outside and maybe I can hear what's going inside while I wait"

"Eavesdropping?" stated Hermione with an amused smirk "or just trying to catch another glimpse of that girl?"

"What? Don't you want to find out what is going on or not?" he retorted angrily. Hermione just continued to smirk all too knowingly at him, which caused him conclude that he was wasting time and gave up on trying to explain himself. He turned away from the other two, and headed for the door which led off of the great hall. From inside it he could hear voices. Two of them he recognised as Dumbledore's and McGonagall's, and the third he guessed belonged to the strange guest. Harry pressed his ear up to the door, trying to listen into the conversation.

He heard Dumbledore saying, "…The only place left available to us is the very one we are in at this very moment, Hogwarts, as you could easily be disguised as a new student and you could hunt in the forbidden forest, as it is within the castle grounds."

Harry tried to make sense of these words. _Disguised as a new student? Hunt in the forbidden forest?_ What's going on?

And then he heard the girl's voice answer back, in a way so rude that Harry could hardly believe that it was Dumbledore that she was talking to. "Hmm, as great as that plan is, there's still a big gaping hole in the works, if you hadn't noticed from that _spectacular_ entrance, I don't really _fit in_ as easily as you would have thought"

However, Dumbledore answered calmly as ever, "No, of course that occurred to me, but there are ways to cover up these things. Don't worry, all will be sorted out for you, but now I am sure that you have had a very long and exhausting day and are in need of a great amount of sleep… Minerva, you know what to do… now I will have to dismiss you as I have a very important appointment with Mr Potter, who is waiting ever so patiently outside, eavesdropping on the end of what I'm sure he has found a very intriguing conversation" Harry's stomach turned over fearfully at his last words.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room. He had all but forgotten the intriguing conversation that he had eavesdropped on, and instead his head swimming with images of the eleven-year-old Voldemort, and the day that he was first told of the magical world.<p>

**A/N: the reason that this is so short is because the next part really needed to go at the beginning of a chapter. Unfortunatly, this part needed to go before it as well, so the solution?... Two seperate chapters! I promised to answere some questions for lunarwing, but im sorry that i will have to continually dissapoint you(why am i always apologising all the time?) , they will be answered in the next part, as it was planned.**

**Sooooooo... PLEASE Review!**


End file.
